Castillo de Amor (Pausado)
by My Written
Summary: Él: solo poseía el cariño de una madre y el silencio de un padre ausente. La vida del príncipe heredero era una casa de naipes, con que solo le quitaran una carta base, caería a pedazos toda la torre. Ella: una mujer cuyo mayor tesoro era su familia. Tras un accidentes donde sus padres perdieron la vida y cuando más se ocupa el dinero este desaparece por arte de magia.
1. prólogo

Esta historia tiene varios cambios— muy radicales — ya que la original me base en el país de Italia por lo tanto es como si la vuelva hacer. U.U gran trabajo por que los capítulos son realmente largos, pero... para mi mejor así los hago más cortos aquí. Para todos aquellos que ya saben como escribo pues denle una oportunidad, como se la dan a "UNA ESPOSA PERFECTA"

* * *

 **Resumen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Castillo de Amor

[Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino] -Seiya Kou - Rei Hino

.

.

.

* * *

Cuándo empiezas a ver que a tu alrededor y notas que ya nada es como antes, no te sientas mal. Así era, así es y... así será.

Él, solo poseía el cariño de una madre y el silencio de un padre ausente. La vida del príncipe heredero era una casa de naipes, con que solo le quitaran una carta base, caería a pedazos toda la torre.

Un país dónde siempre tienes que mostrar un lado de tu persona. Donde tus acciones son ejemplos para otros; aunque el poder real no era algo tan grande hoy en día siempre tiene influencia en todo.

(...)

Ella, una mujer cuyo mayor tesoro era su familia. Tras un accidentes donde sus padres perdieron la vida y cuando más se ocupa el dinero este desaparece por arte de magia, no le quedo de otra que afrontar el futuro con uñas y dientes porque sus hermanos menores dependía de ella y solo de ella.

Con metas fijas y con un temple de acero ella haría de su familia lo que era antes y si para eso tenía que pasar por unas cuantas personas... _lo haría._

Y si tenía que vender su alma al diablo _también lo haría._

* * *

.

.

.

Continuara...

Cada domingo, bueno tal ves un domingo de por medio xD. Pero el primero si el otro domingo.


	2. Chapter 01

**Voy a decirles que esta historia si es un «DarienxSerena», pero llevara su tiempo. Los personajes de Seiya y Rei también tendrán su importancia y espero que les guste. Y más el de Seiya porque es una gran pieza para esta historia de amor, drama, crimenes, secretos, desamores, y para los que ya saben como escribo cada personaje siempre tiene un amor antes del** ** _«feliz por siempre»_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Mayo 2005**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una de las carretera de Nahu unos agentes hacía como siempre su trabajo, otro accidente, ellos tenían que reportar a central. Cuando estaban desocupando el automóvil y revisando cada cuerpo se dieron cuenta que uno de ellos aun respiraba, inmediatamente lo llevaron a la ambulancia que esperaba para trasportar a los cadáveres al hospital o clínica más cercana.

—Esta vivo, pero su respiración es muy baja igual que su temperatura corporal.— los paramédicos rápidamente se movilizaron para el centro de atención de la zona más cercana. La carretera era muy solitaria y en cualquier momento podría salir algo mal.

Los oficiales siguieron en su la labor cuando la única ambulancia anuncia su retirada; dándoles a conocer que otra muy pronto llegaría.

—Pobres personas... solo mira como quedo este cacharro, por lo que se ve era de un modelo muy reciente y por supuesto caro.— el primer oficial hablo.

—Ha de haber alguien a quién reportarles su muertes. El niño aun respiraba ojala y sepa que paso para así poder levantar el caso.

Ambos oficiales seguían con lo suyo cuando el inspector llego seguido del superior de los oficiales.

—Chicos como están, ya descubrieron quienes eran los que se transportaban en esta unidad.— el inspector Kou era quien hablo seguido del superior de los oficiales.

—¿Quiénes son?.— la mirada del teniente Yaten era fría y calculadora no mostraba nada más que unos pozos verdes sin fondo.

—Señor, él —señalando el cuerpo masculino— es el señor Tsukino aquí en el carnet sale su nombre: Kenji Tsukino y la señora es Ikuko. Señor.

—Vaya la familia Tsukino... son conocidos en el mundo de los altos rangos en Gotō, es ahí donde tienen una empresa de "Bienes y Raíces" .

—Umm señores y el niño. — la voz del sargento se alzo un poco. El saber que la vida de un niño estaba ahí tenía que llamar a las autoridades pertinentes.

—Ha de haber un numero de emergencia, búsquelo oficial.

—Si señor.

La tarde paso y las autoridades terminaron de levantar los cuerpos el forense también se retiro llevándose con él a las victimas a la morgue.

(...)

El teléfono sonó con un ruido estridente en una mansión y la ama de llaves contesto.

—Alo, Casa de la familia Tsukino. ¿Quién habla?

—Buenas, señora. Llamamos desde el hospital—él le dijo el nombre— , hay algún familiar en casa.

—Si. Un momento.

Cuando la ama de llaves voltea y ve que en el pie de la escalera se encontraba la hija mayor de la familia. —Señorita, hablan desde un hospital.— la joven tomó el aparato entre sus dedos y se lo llevo algo lento hasta su oído, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Alo... sí, yo soy su hija...

—Cuándo... mi hermano. ¿Mi hermano esta bien?

—Voy para allá. muchas gracias, inspector.— La joven de ojos cielo vio fijamente a su nana y le resumió lo dicho por el inspector.

— El hombre era un inspector, de Nahu. Madre y padre tuvieron un accidente y fallecieron. El pequeño Sammy esta muy mal. En ese hospital.

—Niña tu hermano mayor puede ir.

—No... Haruka es un bruto y nunca hace nada bueno. Es más padre ya no le da nada así que dudo que haga algo por nosotros. Ademas, Haruka creo que esta en Hong Kong, huyendo de responsabilidades para con la familia.

—Y la niña Minako, ella es pequeña. Serena.

Serena no dijo nada a su nana, ella era una mujer un poco conflictiva. Pero Haruka jamás haría algo por ellos. Eso lo tenía muy presente.

 _._

 _Es que no lo entiendes Serena ellos no ven y escuchan mi forma de ver la vida._

 _Ellos te quieren y solo esperan lo mejor de ti, hermano.—contestó_

 _Hermana mía ... eres muy pequeña para poder comprender esto. Adiós hermana._

.

—Esta bien. Será como tu digas niña.— suspiró algo cansada la ama de llaves, ella sabía perfectamente como podía ser Serena.

(...)

Un par de días después en el hospital de la ciudad de Nahu el inspector esperaba ansioso a la joven hija de las personas que perdieron la vida y hermana del chico que solo pedía ir con su madre.

—Tesk, niños es por eso que no los tengo.

—Señor es solo un niño que no sabe exactamente dónde esta. Y solo tiene nueve años, sea más dulce. — la que lo regañaba por tratar como un ogro al niño era su ayudante, la joven Rei, Rei Hino de solo veinticincos años.

—Tengo que reprender a mi superior por que no sabe tratar a un niño, que cruel señor.

—Basta Rei. Ese chiquillo me da dolor de cabeza.

Enfrascados en su disputa tardaron en darse cuenta de dos personas a su lado.

—Disculpe ¿es usted el inspector Kou? — ambos voltearon y pudieron ver a una señora de unos cincuentas tantos años de edad y una joven que para el inspector solo rozaba los veinte.

—Si lo soy. Para que me buscan.— la joven estrecho los ojos como no dando crédito al comprobar quién era él.

—Soy la señorita Tsukino, vengo por mi hermano. Y por los cuerpos de mis padres.—la joven habló y su voz era fría y carecía de sentimiento alguno. Rei sintió pavor de dejar a un niño de nueve años en las manos de esa joven. El inspector Kou solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

—Ah claro. Es la joven... Pero el niño desconoce que les paso a los señores. Me temo que esta en shock. Solo nos a dicho que sintió un golpe por la parte de atrás del carro. Señorita.

—Ah, por Sammy no se preocupe.— la señora que acompaña a la señorita Tsukino habló por primera vez y el inspector reconoció que era la persona que contesto primero el teléfono. Kou supo que la señora debía tener algún poder en los niños.

—El niño esta dormido por ahora, el dolor en su cuerpo es algo fuerte.— Rei quiso saber como reaccionarían al dolor del pequeño; pudo ver que la mujer mayor abría los ojos de más y suspiraba. En cambio la joven solo entrecerró la mirada viéndola fijamente.

—No tengo tiempo para eso. Mi hermano sabrá la verdad y saldremos lo más pronto a Gotō.

Al terminar se separo de ellos y camino hacía la recepción del hospital preguntando por la habitación del niño. Cuando obtuvo la respuesta fue directamente hacía allí. Sin tocar la puerta entro y pudo ver al niño y... sintiendo que atrás de ella venían todos.

—Sammy, despierta.

—¿Hermana?, hermana eres tú?

—Sammy, claro que soy yo. Así que vístete tratare que te den el alta ya estuviste mucho tiempo en esa cama. Pronto deberás ir a la escuela.

—¡No! No quiero hermana.

Todos los que oían esa conversación sintieron pena por el menor. La señorita Rei tenía aun miedo por la vida del niño.

—Cálmate Sammy. Tú sabes perfectamente que el tiempo de ir a la escuela es pronto. Por lo que veo tus heridas están sanando rápido y solo tienes un poco de dolor, así que... — con esto dicho Serena dejo la habitación y la señora Berjerite se quedo cuidando al niño.

El inspector y la ayudante de éste salio con la joven para poder hablar del caso de sus padres.

—Señorita Tsukino, le doy el pésame formalmente y correspondiente por sus padres, pero no creo que pueda salir así de rápido para su ciudad natal. Hay que abrir el caso del accidente y ademas el único testigo es su hermano así que tampoco puede llevarlo fuera de la ciudad.

—Inspector mis padres están muertos, vaya a la cárcel él o los responsables no los traerá a la vida. Mis hermanos ya sufrieron por esta perdida y yo creo que no podré más con esto. Así que solo me ocupare de mi familia por lo otro ésta usted y los otros que para eso trabajan y les pagan.

La cara de Rei era un poema no solo por lo dicho por esa chica, si no que su jefe prácticamente echaba chispas de la furia nunca una persona le había hablado así. Y si una niña le decía eso, se imaginaba que su orgullo y ego estaba más que herido.

—Señorita permitame decirle que el inspector hará todo lo correspondiente para el caso de su familia pero usted o la encargada de su familia tendrá que poner la demanda

—Está bien, señorita. Y usted—mirando fijamente al inspector—, deje de tratar de mandarme tengo la edad suficiente para hacerme cargo de mi familia.

—Mire señorita Tsukino, solo deseo lo mejor. Ya que usted desea irse yo no la voy a detener pero solo deseo que haga lo correcto.

—Gracias señor Kou. —Serena por primare vez se fijo en detalle acerca de ese hombre. Él alto inspector con su piel blanca y sus cabellos oscuros lisos y sus ojos de un azul mas profundo que el cielo nocturno, si es que fuera posible. También se fijo en la chica, que tenía también los ojos oscuros pero los de ella se veían brillantes como rocas volcánicas, sus cabellos rebeldes y azabaches. Era alta, un poco más que la propia Serena.

.  
.

.  
.

 **Fin capítulo 1**

 **Ah! y todas la mención de las islas en verdad existen y como dije la versión original esta basada en Italia y sus islas así que... xD**


	3. Chapter 02

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece, a mía solo la historia.**

* * *

El inspector estaba muy tranquilo— acostado en su gran cama, en su departamento junto a varios papeles — la señorita Tsukino se había llevado al chico y daba gracias, ya que no aguantaba los chillidos del niño, no era que siempre estuviera en el hospital, pero su ayudante Rei ya no diría que era un ogro. Pero lo que tenía en la cabeza era el caso de los señores Tsukino. Serena, no, la señorita Tsukino era la más feliz en ese momento, con el caso en en la manos de él ella por fin se retiro a Gotō.— _De eso ya un mes_ —.murmuró por lo bajo.

Levantó la mano y tecleó el botón rojo parpadeante de su contestador. La voz del aparato se escucho fuerte y claro en la habitación de su recamara, diciendo que tenía tres mensajes nuevos comenzó con el de su hermano...

— _¿Seiya, hermano cómo te va? Mamá estará más que contenta de tenerte en casa para su cumpleaños ¡Ah y dijo que te quiere ver con una chica! Bueno te veré pronto hermano menor._

Luego el de la empresa... — _Seiya mañana barbacoa en casa de Umino. Es una orden nunca te diviertes hazlo por mi. ¡Mi mujer anda muy alocada por el embarazo, ayuda!_

—Típico de ti, Jedite. Uf tendré que llamar a Rei.— murmuró el inspector.

El último mensaje le sorprendió un poco, bueno mucho, la señorita Tsukino le decía en cortas palabras que deseaba verlo y si podía ir a Gotō ese fin de semana. Y ya era jueves, así que si quería verla tendría que salir al día siguiente. Su jefe lo mataría, como su mejor amigo que es, pero él deseaba verla y decirle como iba el caso.

—Así ella sabrá que puede confiar en mi. — la cabeza de Kou era un caos, su vida de trabajo le consumía casi todo su tiempo y su familia ya lo resentía pero él es un As a la hora de resolver casos y su hermano mayor casi no lo entendía—ya que solo se dedicaba a casar y divorciar personas; ya que siempre decía que era más fácil y nada estresante—. Su madre era la típica mamá que quería un nieto. Y su vida personal bueno... era mejor decir _falta de vida personal._

—Bueno solo me queda ir a Gotō. Esa chica hace que tome un vuelo de aquí hasta esa isla—. Kou supo en ese momento que estaba mal, muy mal, nunca tomaba vuelos por sus clientes y lo peor era que esa niña no era su cliente, si no el estado—. Rayos la edad me esta matando o es mi falta de vacaciones a Jedite y Yaten les pediré mis días rezagados.

Rápidamente tomo él su teléfono celular y marcó a su ayudante y más que feliz le recibió su llamada.

—¡Que deseas Kou! Déjame dormir.— Rei rujió por la bocina.

—Rei cómprame un billete de avión para mañana a Gotō.— Rei le contesto a que isla, mientras esta estaba preparando todo por Internet. Mientras le verificaba la información para no equivocarse.

—Si a Isla Naru en la mañana-tarde, gracias.—Kou reprimió las ganas de reír mientras escuchaba todos los juramentos de su ayudante.

—Isla Naru, Mañana, tres y treinta. No llegues tarde. Reservación en el hotel que esta más próximo a la estación de ferry , el boleto lo tendrás que comprarlo tú mismo jefe. Todo arreglado—Kou sintió como colgaba el aparato. Así que ella no estaba tan feliz por ese viaje.

Además le quitaba las ganas de ir a ese almuerzo que su jefe organizo. Para él salir con Rei a eventos de trabajo en habientes familiares no le parecía propio, podría darle ideas equivocadas.

La mañana llego y Kou empezó a empacar lo necesario, en la noche no lo terminó todo porque quiso esperar por lo más básico para el día siguiente.

—Son las ya las tres y quince, pronto tendré que subirme a esa maquina infernal. Odio volar. Bueno mejor le mando un mensaje a la señorita Tsukino.—. El inspector tomo su teléfono móvil y marcó el numero que ya poseía en marcado rápido mientras pensaba «esa chica me esta trastornando.» . Rápidamente tecleo el mensaje para la chica Tsukino.

" _ **Srt. Tsukino. Quiero decirle que en estos momentos viajo a Naru.**_

 _ **Dígame el lugar que prefiere para vernos.**_

 _ **Atte. Inspector Kou ."**_

Cuando Kou abordo el avión por políticas de seguridad y un montón de cosas que no escuchó tubo que apagar el aparato telefónico. Solo esperaba llegar lo más pronto posible a allí.

El aterrizaje era lo de menos que a Seiya Kou le apetecía, solo mirar por la ventanilla el descender del pájaro de acero le provoco arcadas, la aeromosa le paso una bolsa de papel para que él pudiera hacer ejercicios de respiración. Solo cuando por fin pudo bajar se sintió feliz y tranquilo mientras las nauseas salían de su sistema.

—Ah, este lugar es hermoso. — la vista de Seiya se poso en casi todo lo que lo rodeaba, era bello, algo tradicional pero en sí todo Japón era algo tradicional.

—¿Señor dónde lo llevo? —. un taxista le habló en un forzado ingles pero él le contesto en japones para que el taxista lo pudiera entender. Y le dijo su destino.

—Estación de ferry . ¿A qué hora sale el último para Naru?

—¿Naru? Ohm creo que a las seis. Sip a las seis. Pero creo señor que si llegara a tiempo. No por nada soy un buen taxista.

Mientras Seiya se daba cuenta que Naru era una ciudad muy conocida por los turistas que por los propios japoneses.

(...)

Cuando cerro la puerta del cuarto del hostal, Kou encendió su teléfono, lo primero en salir fue el saludo personalizado de su mamá _"Querido hijo, feliz día. Te ama mamá. Besos"_. Kou solo sintió un poco de vergüenza al leer eso. _«Aun soy un hijo de mami, si mi novia viera esto, se reiría de mi»_.— Cuando Kou pensó eso, rápidamente lo deshecho, no tenía novia. Ni mujer por ahora. Triste realidad. En la parte superior en punto del lente LED parpado dos veces y la luz roja le indico junto al icono, un mensaje nuevo.

 _" **Agradezco que venga con tan solo poca anticipación, si pudiera hoy mismo.**_

 _ **Pero temo que eso no se podrá, mi hermano mayor esta aquí, un milagro he de decir.**_

 _ **Lo veré mañana en el desayuno, nueve treinta en mi casa.**_

 _ **Mandadme su dirección y le mandare al chófer.**_

 _ **Estará a las nueve en punto, en su puerta."**_

—Que chica.— Seiya se noto sonriendo. No sabía con precisión lo que le ocurría pero desde que peleo con ella en ese hospital, y por los tramites de los cuerpos de los padres de ella—con varias visitas de ella en la estación de policías—, le pareció una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aunque el hermano mayor de ella jamás se presento en el hospital o en la estación de policías con eso Kou supo que algo andaba mal.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 03

**Capítulo #3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón**

 **Junio 2005**

.

.

En la sala del parlamento la mayoría de oficiales estaban alegres, por fin tendrían sus vacaciones y eso solo significaba mudanza para ellos y sus familiares. Todo lo bueno de trabajar para familias acomodadas es cuando tienen que ir de vacaciones.

—Espero que todo salga bien. No quiero quedarme otra vez sin ir a la celebración de fin de curso de mi hija. Malachite.

—Si, creo que debes de sentirte mejor Artemis. Solo somos los guardaespaldas del joven Darien y mira como estamos.

Los dos hombres de sacos, gafas y corbatas de color negro miraban detenidamente al joven de cabellos negros y de traje sastre. Nunca le quitaban la vista porque si no, jamás se lo perdonarían. La vida de Darien Chiba valía miles de millones de yenes y hasta euros. No por nada era el hijo del rey de la casa Shield.

—Señores nos vamos. El chófer rápidamente le abrió la puerta al príncipe donde sus escoltas también lo acompañaron.

—Señor, vamos directo a la casa de su madre o al Milenio.

—Milenio. Es hora que vea a mi primo.

—Señor.

(...)

 **Isla Naru. Gotō, Japón.**

—Bienvenido, inspector Kou—. Una de las muchachas del servicio le dio la bienvenida al abogado—. La señorita Serena se encuentra en la mesa del jardín, por favor sigame.

El abogado le hizo caso y estuvo a una distancia de la muchacha. Cuando las puertas dobles de vidrio le dieron la bienvenida al basto y opulento jardín.

—Inspector, buen día. Por favor, tome asiento. Mai trae el desayuno para todos mis hermanos pronto bajaran a hacernos compañía.

—Señorita Tsukino, un gusto volver a verla.

—Serena, solo Serena.

—Oh, entonces llámame Seiya es mi nombre de pila.

—Con gusto, Seiya.— al oír su nombre salir de esos labios para el inspector fue algo nuevo, casi nadie del genero femenino tenía ese poder.

—Es así como atiendes a tus amigos, _Aisuru*._ —una ronca voz se hizo escuchar por el jardín. Y de la sombra de la casa salio una figura de un hombre de unos veinti-tantos años. Cabellos rubios opacos y algo rizado, piel algo bronceada naturalmente y de mirada fría, conocedor de mundo. Pensó Kou.

—Soy Haruka hermano mayor de Serena, _policía_.—la última palabra salió un poco ácida de la boca de Haruka.

—Soy abogado e investigador pero me conocen como el inspector Kou, en Nahu.

—Él lleva el caso de nuestros padres, Haruka. Claro si te interesa—. Serena no podía ni mirar a su hermano, desde hace mucho ya no vivía con ellos y solo por la muertes de sus padres regreso. «Herencia a eso se resumía todo»— Según Serena.

—Serena, señorita Serena. Creo que hoy me dirá el porque exactamente de mi visita.

—Abogado Seiya— Kou tembló de nuevo— hay problemas con el testamento, hasta la fecha no nos han dicho nada y la presencia de Haruka tampoco a agilizado nada. Temo que no nos digan nada concreto. Puede haber algo raro y temo por mis hermanos menores.

—Umm el mejor para eso le recomiendo a mi hermano mayor yo soy un abogado pero especializado en casos crimina-torios no en testamentos ni bodas y ni divorcio ese es mi hermano.

—Oh. Entonces el abogado que encontré era su hermano. Kou T.— ella le mostró una guía y si efectivamente era su hermano la dirección era la del bufete Kou & Asociados.

—Sí, Taiki Kou.

—Taiki es un nombre raro, _policía_ —. Haruka hizo otra pulla al inspector, para Haruka ese hombre tenía ganas con su hermana y no le agradaba nada.

—Mi madre es algo excéntrica señor Tsukino.

—Basta Haruka, deja al inspector y Seiya perdone a mi _Orokana*_ _,_ hermano mayor.

—¡Oye! Porque me dices eso, aquí tú eres la única así.

—Sr. Seiya, por favor. Nos ayudará.— la ezperanzada voz de Serena le llegó a Seiya.

—Claro señorita Serena.

El desayuno paso lo más ameno que se pudo, Seiya conoció por fin a Minako que tenía catorce años, Sammy por el contrarío ya estaba mejor y pronto cumpliria los diez. También supo con exactitud la edad de Serena tenía exactamente veinte años con once meses y su cumpleaños era en junio treita.—pocos días faltavan para ese momento.

—Minako, disculpe Seiya a Minako se le da por hablar de más.

—No hay problema. Y Sammy ya estas en la escuela. Dime a cual vas.— así la charla volvió a fluir pero entre el inspector Kou y Haruka jamás hubo la paz que Serena quiso.

(...)

El fin de semana se consumía como leña en la hoguera. Seiya pudo hablar con su hermano y ese mismo día voló para allí. Por la tarde del sábado Taiki Kou estaba ya instalado en la casa de los Tsukino.

—Bueno hermano, aquí es hermoso pero no son las flores del suelo la que ves ahora. Serena es hermosa si, pero es mucho equipaje.—Seiya vio a su hermano— Seiya, ella tiene familia y tú no tiene tienes tiempo ni para ti mismo peor para una familia.

—¿Qué? Crees que no pueda...

—Ella es joven aun no termina sus estudios, sus padres están muertos, su hermano tiene faltas con la ley en Hong Kong y aquí estas tú. Ella ocupa soluciones no problemas ademas es muy joven para ti.—Taiki no dejaría que su hermano menor creara caos y se unió en la campaña de Haruka para mantener a esos dos separados.

.

.

.

x) Espero les haya gustado


	5. Chapter 04

**Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por esperar y aquí esta la continuación.

 **Y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historias**

* * *

 **En alguna parte de Japón.**

—Llegó llegó, Darien llegó mamá—. La voz de la única princesa resonó por toda la casa.

—Ami, amor no grites ya no tienes edad para hacerlo.— Luna su madre la regaño.

—Oh mamá. Déjame por favor déjame.

—Ya lo veo. Pero mamá tiene razón a tu edad y estas feliz como una niña en verme, madura Em.*

—Ami mi nombre es Ami que te cuesta. Pero ni eso va ser que te vea mal, estas aquí. Hermano.

—Si pequeña volví a casa.

La pequeña familia real se encontraba en el castillo que ha pertenecido a la familia de los Shield. El castillo, no, palacio de Milenio. Que el cual compartían con su primo el príncipe Diamante Black-Moon un Koreano muy chic, según las revistas de farándula.

—Creí que solo vería a mi primo Diamante y mira llego y me doy la sorpresa que ya estas aquí.

—A tu hermana y a mi nos gusta aquí, en Tokio ya casi no salimos por esas revistas de chismes y prensa del corazón.

—¡Mamá! Eso es lo más emocionante, cada vez que leo una veo a mi hermano con una modelo diferente hasta tengo un álbum ¡oh hermano eres muy fotogénico!.

—Oh Ami, basta con eso. Solo dicen puras tonterías por no decir mentiras y calumnias.

La merienda llego y en eso la familia se puso a seguir hablando de la vida amorosa de Darien, bueno, solo Ami era la que podía hacerle frente a su hermano y salir impune y claro Luna que no por nada era la madre.

 **(...)**

 **Isla Naru, Gotō.**

Taiki trabajaba noche y día, ya después de cuatro meses la herencia de los Tsukino aún estaban en prologa y ninguna noticia era favorable para esa familia. Cuando el teléfono sonó y viendo que era su hermano contesto.

—Alo, Seiya.

—Taiki te llame por qué el caso se cerro, la muerte de los señores Tsukino no se resolvió creo que no hay nada que hacer, Jedite junto con Yaten hicieron todo y lo sé porque yo estuve ahí en todo. — Seiya sonaba afligido y Taiki supo que lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción de Serena, su hermano estaba en una crisis hormonal y él pensaba que solo eran las mujeres.

—Ya Seiya. Y cómo tomo la noticia la señorita Serena.— tenía que saber si esa chica tenía los pies en la tierra.

Tras un silencio Seiya contestó— Serena está bien, supo que si sus padres han muerto y el dinero ha desaparecido es por que los querían fuera. Y Haruka anda en Hong Kong por asuntos personales que no me dijo Serena.

—Eso esta bien, por ahora. Y el testamento no se esfumo, solo que no lo han dado por la forma de la familia, hasta que Serena cumpla los veintiuno se los darían, pero ya lo hizo el banco tiene solo un mes más para el papeleo y si no lo vamos apelar contra el banco y el bufete. Espero no salga nada malo.

Seiya al otro lado de la linea estaba sorprendido, Taiki estaba haciendo todo lo posible y él sabía que no lo hacía por Serena, si no porque era su hermano.

—Gracias, Taiki. No sabes como te lo agradezco. Y se que Serena también.

—Sí como sea. Pero aun no estoy feliz por esa fijación tuya por esa niña.— Taiki siempre velaría por su hermano pequeño incluso si este no creía que era necesario.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.—al decir eso la comunicación ceso. Y Taiki suspiro, su hermano no estaba bien. Y para la crisis de los cincuenta faltaba por lo menos unos veinte años más.

(...)

 **Nahu, Japón**

En la oficina del departamento policíaco de la región, el despacho de Kou estaba iluminado. En el se estaba colocando todo en orden para levantar la orden para llevarla al juzgado.

—Señor Kou, ya todo listo.

—Gracias Hino. Puedes irte ahora.

— _Seiya,_ quieres... quieres ir a la fiesta de que mi padre dará— . Seiya levanto la vista y se quedo mudo, era ella, su ayudante con la mirada chocolate brillante, la que lo miraba con tanta expectación, y le había llamado por su nombre de pila. No era la primera vez que ella lo hacía pero en ese momento y por las palabras dichas parecía más _intimo_.

—Rei, no creo que sea adecuado que yo fuera, es decir soy tu superior y no creo que sea muy bien visto que me involucre en tus asuntos familiares.

—Pero yo te a acompañado antes a reuniones del equipo, aunque sé qué también yo era una invitada; pero... como has dicho eres mi jefe, mi superior, mis padres quieren conocerte en ese sentido... yo no deseo que ellos crean otra cosa... ya que tú tampoco lo haces—. Rei se trabo un par de veces, pero termino por decir todo lo que ella pensaba que tenía que decir.

—Rei... esta bien. ¿Cuándo es? —. Seiya accedió por el bien tanto de él como el de ella. Aunque era egoísta. En ese tiempo no había visto a Serena y Rei era su ayudante y la única mujer que estaba con él casi todo el día y era la persona más cercana que tenía en el trabajo aparte de sus amigos Yaten y Jedite.

(...)

El fin de semana llegó rápido y eficaz, y con ello Rei lo espera con una enorme sonrisa. Rei se miraba, se detallaba en forma critica, su atuendo era casual, juvenil — como ella— un hermoso vestido ligero floreado, de cintas dobles y un escote cuadrado —aunque principalmente blanco, con esas florecías amarillas, verdes claro y morrón —que hacía ver cintura y busto perfecto por la línea elástica en el. Y claro con los elegantes botines de tacón algo bajo de color café piel.

—Te ves bella. Hermana.

—Gracias, Hotaru. Crees que... me veo guapa.— . Rei se mordió el labio, que en ese momento era de un color uva intenso.

—Mi hermana policía preocupada por la moda.— Hotaru se rió bajito— estas bien así, y tú jefe debería ser un idiota si no se fija en ti.

Rei se sonrojo, su hermana y madre sabían que a ella le gustaba, bueno, le gustaba mucho su jefe y Kou era un hombre muy guapo a su ver. Así que estaba nerviosa y su padre no llevaba mejor las cosas. Casi nunca se veía a Rei así por un _caballero_ porque eso era para ella, Seiya Kou era un caballero para Rei .

—Hijas mías, es hora, su padre ya esta en la parrilla y tú estas espectacular— la madre de las chicas se fijo en su hija mayor y se sorprendió al verla tan femenina. Sus hijas eran hermosas.

Cuando las tres damas de la familia Hino salieron al patio trasero donde se llevaría el almuerzo casual para la celebración de compromiso de Hotaru Hino, la hija menor.

—Suegro esto se ve bien, usted cocina muy bien.

—No puedo creer que mi bebé Hotaru se case con un hombre que no sepa cocinar.

—Pero si soy un Chef, señor Souichi.

—Si, si Fiore, lo que tu digas.

—Señora Cyprine, Rei y me bella flor, Hotaru. Que bellas están.

Al pasar algunos minutos Rei miraba consecutivamente la puerta de la casa. No se podía imaginar que Kou no fuera, por que no la había llamado.

Cuando la puerta sonó Hotaru se paro y fue directo hacia la casa, Rei la miro y su hermana le dijo con un movimiento que sería propio ir ella ya que era la encargada de la fiesta.

—Señor Kou. Bienvenido. —. Kou miró a Hotaru, no era la primera vez, pero ese día era especial para esa chica, Kou le tendió un paquete pequeño y la felicito. Hotaru lo tomó y lo acompaño donde los demás estaban.

—Madre el señor Kou llegó.— Seiya miro a la familia de su ayudante y cuando su mirada pasó a Rei se congelo «Era esa Hino, estaba bellisima». —Solo Seiya, Hotaru. Me conoces desde hace casi cuatro años, solo Seiya.

—Seiya—. Otro escalofrió sufrió Seiya al oír su nombre, pero esta vez de Rei. Qué era lo que le pasaba. Nunca lo sabría.

— _Rei,_ Rei estas bella. — aclarando su garganta Seiya se fue a hablar con ella de trabajo ese era un tema muy seguro.

Toda la tarde paso rápida y la pequeña celebración sufrió su inevitable fin. Hotaru y Fiore felices en su mundo, Souichi y Cyprine también.

Cuando se posaron las siete y cuarto en el reloj de la casa Hino, Seiya decidió irse— pasar una tarde agradable fue muy refrescante para él. Y Rei también se maravillo de ver a Seiya en jeans y con una camisa de botones floja. Seiya Kou llegó como era en realidad y hombre de veinte y siete años. Apuesto y caballeroso.

—Seiya te acompaño—. Seiya se levantó de su asiento con Rei a la par y ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo de tierra del jardín para la salida de atrás. Donde Seiya había dejado el carro.

—Fue muy agradable, Rei, gracias. Necesitaba desconectarme del mundo.

—Lo sé, Seiya. Yo solo quería que tuvieras una tarde libre de estrés a pesar de que mi familia no es tan tranquila. Espero te ayas divertido.

—Mas que Fiore, sí. — ambos rieron, Fiore fue el blanco de insultos y bromas de Don Souishi.— papá es un poco brusco con él por el hecho que se casará con Hotaru, solo por ello.

—Pobre entonces del tuyo Rei, se ve que eres su hija más consentida—. Seiya paró de hablar eso estaba fuera de lugar y al ve la cara de su ayudante— toda roja, o eso pensó, era de noche y no miraba muy bien.

—Papá no es así. — cuando esas frases quedaron en el espacio. Tanto Kou como Hino, se miraron y cuando Kou pensó que lo más sensato era irse le asalto una duda... como serían los labios —ahora morados — de Rei, se le metió en la cabeza, tanto así que se aproximo a ella. Rei irradiaba luz propia, estaba feliz por fin miraba que la al final de la tarde Seiya la besaría era como sus novelas de amor solo que no contó con...

—Rei ya estas... —Hotaru se sintió pequeña al ver la mirada que su hermana mayor le dedico, si metió la pata. — lo siento, pero papá ya esta en la parrilla otra vez. Ya sabes el postre. Mamá.. helado.. papá con la parrilla la esta desmontando.. mm —Hotaru no completaba una oración sin ver a Seiya y Rei.

—Seiya, gustas quedarte al postre.

—No. Yo ya me voy. Adiós Rei, Hotaru.— dicho eso salió por la puerta y Rei quería matar a su hermana.

—Lo siento Rei, pero tardabas y papá bueno.. lo lamento tanto.

—Ya que, tampoco creo que me besara así como así y si lo hacía no sabría como mirarme después. Déjalo.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Em** el nombre de Ami se pronuncia Eymi por eso su hermano le dice Em. 

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 05

**Capítulo #5**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

Las primeras palabras que el inspector escuchó no fueron muy amenas, mientras él seguía con su vaso de whisky en su mano derecha.

—Estas como una cuba, Kou. Qué te pasó

—Oh Yaten no sé. Solo sé que Rei y yo y Serena y yo...

—No te entiendo nada, amigo. Pero veo que es lió de faldas. Así por más que seamos polis somos hombres y tenemos sentimientos. Y Rei, es la misma ¿Rei, Hino Rei?

—Sí, estaba tan bella, con ese vestido floral. Como ella.

—¡Ya!. Oye, lo que ocupas es salir con una mujer. Y ya listo.

—Umm si creo que si— la borrachera de Seiya evita el buen uso de sus respuestas y Yaten lamentaba todo eso. De todos los amigos de Seiya, fue él que termino. Nunca contestaría a Seiya después de las diez de la noche.

"— _Yaten, puedes venir a recogerme, creo que no estoy en condiciones para manejar mi carro_

— _Ah... Seiya , eres tú. Pero que te pasa_

— _Ocupo ayuda._

— _¡Ya! Espera ya voy."_

.

.

.

Serena irradiaba felicidad, solo le quedaban cinco clases para su titulo y así poder tener el control de su familia. Haruka nunca le hizo caso a la hora de que tomará una decisión con respecto a ellos. Minako y Sammy eran unos niños pero ellos dos eran los mayores y jamás se perdonaría si no podía sacar adelante a sus hermanos pequeños.

—Serena, ahora que harás, tus hermanos son pequeños pero no tontos. Sabrán que algo pasa. El criminal ese no se pudo meter a la cárcel

—Nana, basta, ese criminal o criminales no sé que se hicieron y ahora no me importa. Haruka se fue a Hong Kong y no ha vuelto. Minako y Sammy bueno aun están en la escuela y si el banco va como va hasta ahora tendremos que hacer otro tipo de negocios.

—Bien niña.

Serena no tenía ni idea que hacer, Haruka se olvido de todo otra ves. Y Minako aun es muy joven y ella solo por tener un CI de docientos quince podía estar ahí. Ahora su tía le dijo que podía conseguirle un empleo pero allá, en Tokio.

—Nana, creo que nos mudaremos, si las cosas están así.

—Busca una casa a bajo costo, pero que tenga todo lo necesario o pedicelo a Molli, ella podría hacerlo.

—Sí. Molli es una excelente chica. — la sonrisa de Serena hizo que su nana la viera con una cara de «qué tiene esa chica». — ella me recuerda a Mina. Es tan dulce, y ademas es muy joven, también que es huérfana, como somos nosotros ahora.

—Bueno, si es así, niña has lo que creas que es correcto.

Rápidamente Serena se comunico con su secretaria Molli, una chica Tokio que por azares del destino termino en Naru, y bajo su tutela por así decirlo.

—Molli, busca una casa en los alrededores de Tokio con varios dormitorios y baños. Que sean a una cantidad considerada a nuestras finanzas por ahora.

—Claro.— la respuesta de Molli, fue recibida con unas sonrisas al otro lado de la linea.

 **En un lugar de Tokio**

 **.**

La casa Milenio es muy visitada por los turistas por estar llena de historia, un gran número de excursiones la visitaban todos los días programados. La princesa de la casa Chiba llevaba corriendo esos pasillos con un hermoso vestido primaveral su hermano Darien estaba de visita y pronto su primo favorito y único iba a llegar también.

—Señorita Ami pronto se abrirían las puertas para la primera excursión.

—Gracias, Esmeralda. — a Ami jamás le gustó el formalismo pero esa chica traía la etiqueta de trepadora social. Y solo por el hecho de ser una de las amantes de su primo adorado ella la «princesa» mantenía las formalidades.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del príncipe este se veía en el espejo; tenía que hablar al final de la primera excursión en el palacio por que eran unos jóvenes de la universidad. Al verse bien en el aparato comprobó todo.

—Me veo bien.— con una sonrisa algo arrogante, se observaba. Su cabello, su cabello era lo más hermoso que tenía y era porque así lo tenía su madre. Era unas hebras de color azabache. Su traje muy limpio y sin arrugas. Sus ojos zafiros detrás de sus lentes que usaba para leer; pero le daban un toque muy elegante.

—Señor todo listo.— cuando escuchó esa voz supo que era la hora estipulada para salir a dar la bienvenida a la casa Chiba-Black. Ya así desde casi diez años.

Encabezando el pasillo, Darien iba firmando y revisando papeles que sus secretarios llevaban los estados. Pero al cruzar una esquina su hermana lo acompaño Ami traía un hermoso vestido con unas botas muy a la moda o eso vio en una revista de moda que Viluy dejo en el departamento. « _Viluy, maldición esa mujer lo traía loco_ » — ella era su actual novia, pero últimamente ella estaba muy pesada y no le gustaba.

—Darien mira esta revista, en ella dice que tu novia esa «Viluy» anda con el futbolista— Ami leía el articulo sin importarle que su hermano _bello y guapo_ —como ella le decía— estuviera rojo, pero de la furia— vaya te ha dado calabazas, esa chica. Lo importante es que ami nunca me gusto.

—Darien me has escuchado.— Ami miro a Darien de hito a hito porque no le contestaba.

—Sí Ami pero a mi no me interesa los chisme. Y menos si se trata de mi. Porqué aveces solo tonteras dicen.

—Oh estas resentido, pobre de mi hermanito... —Ami reía a carcajadas. Sin preocuparle que los guardaespaldas de Darien venían atrás de ellos.

 **Gotō, Japón**

Serena tenía lista la maleta donde metía todo lo que no ocupaba, esas cosas iba a venderlas, su hermana Minako tenía una cara que no quería hacer lo que su hermana y nana le decían.

—Vamos Mina, sabes que tenemos que hacer esto para cubrir gastos.

—Pero jamás hemos hecho algo como el estilo, papá y mamá jamás nos hicieron hacer esto.

—Minako esto es importante y se que tú sabes estamos un poco ajustados de dinero.— Minako lo entendía todo, no era una niña pero no quería aceptar que ahora no tenía la posición en la que estaban.

—Lo sé hermana. Pero aun no se como llevar esto.

Tanto Berjerite como Serena sonrieron porque Minako entendía la situación.

(…)

En el internado militar de varones Japones, Haruka miraba en detalle los panfletos para poder colocar a su hermano Sammy. Ahora que el testamento de sus padres se presentará. Tenía que hacer que Serena le hiciera caso, Sammy tenía que trasladarse. Y Minako tenía una beca en artes y deportes.

(...)

Kou y Hino trabajan en los casos que estaban en el momento, el teniente les puso el trabajo en parejas pero ellos trabajaban junto con Yaten y Jedite.

—Jefe y cuando vendrán Jedite y Yaten para los resultados en el caso #21 de la delegación.

—No lo sé, Hino.

Y así pasaron las horas en su trabajo, y nadie dijo nada de lo que pudo ocurrir y no pasó el fin de semana.

.

.

.

El telefónico no dejo de sonar en la agencia de Bienes y Raíces Tsukino, Serena estaba más que feliz si seguían así pronto podía trasladarla a España.

—Señorita Serena, tiene una llamada desde España, dicen ser de parte de Neherenia Joo.

—Oh! Trasfiriera esa llamada. Es mi tía,

—Sí señorita.

Así Serena habló con su tía Neherenia para enterarse de todo, y así poder movilizare. Era ya un hecho el que se mudaría a ese país solo pensó que ahora que Haruka tenía la manilla de ir a visitarlos tendría que adquirir una casa de por lo menos con cinco habitaciones. La casa que desde niña ha vivido la pondrían en renta así obtendrían más dinero.

—No te preocupes tía, tanto Mina como Sammy no se van a quedar contigo. Solo espero que esa ayuda que me darás sea verdadera.—

Mientras Serena seguía pegada a uno de los teléfonos de la empresa, Molli estaba clasificando las casas que su jefa quería y archivaba todo lo correspondiente del trabajo de casas.

.

.

.

Darien tenía que hacer todo muy rápido ya que la tarde despuntaba el cielo y lo hacía más hermoso con sus tonos cálidos para darle paso a la oscuridad; la oscuridad que él y su primo tanto ansiaban. Ami se colo a sus planes con su primo y lamentablemente el idiota de Diamante jamás le decía que no a Ami.

—Ya no pongas esa cara Darien, Ami es una niña muy linda y se porta bien.

—Eso dices tú; por que no es tu hermana, y ligaras cuanto quieras sin tener que tener a la odiosa de Ami diciendo que si y no. es muy vergonzoso.

—Ella solo te cuida. Y además a mi también me cuida. La última vez que salí con alguien y ella lo descubrió me dijo que era «es una rata, solo quiere tu posición así que no lo hagas publico»

—¿Y? Lo fue..

—Claro que lo fue, yo jamás me equivoco, hermano bello.—Ami entro al carro y espero por sus dos hermanos. Porque para ella Diamante era otro hermano.

.

.

.

No estoy muerta y volví. ;)


End file.
